


Dance for me

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is shy and adorable, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, The Nutcracker, ballet!au, dean in a tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: The school’s Christmas party shows the Nutcracker ballet. Castiel is the nutcracker and Dean… isn’t allowed to dance thanks to his father. At least they think that at first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_Angel_A_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 14!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [An_Angel_A_Muse!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse//) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: The Nutcracker

Castiel is really nervous, for now the curtain is still closed, but he can already hear all those people waiting for the show to start. He hastily wipes his hands on his tight thighs and takes another deep breath. Hopefully the scout would see him today and like him.

“Hey uhm, Cas?”

Castiel turns around and he sees Dean shyly standing there. He is not wearing his own ballet outfit, but he still looks stunning. Castiel can’t help but let his eyes wander of Dean’s body, down to those delicious bow legs.

“Hey Dean.” 

Dean nods, his cheeks already turning red. Castiel loves that he can make Dean blush with just one long glance. They stand like this, staring at each other. That is also nothing new, but Castiel enjoys it anyway.

“I wanted to uh… wish you good luck.” Dean says, smiling sweetly. Castiel’s hand start to sweat again. Right, the show starts in less than fifteen minutes. 

“Thank you, Dean. I’m sorry that… they didn’t pick you.” Castiel admits and he really means it. He knows that Dean is really talented and he should be out there dancing his heart out, sadly their instructor Bobby said no.

Bobby is an old gruff man but he adores Dean so much, he nearly adopted him. So Castiel is sure it’s actually not Bobby’s fault, but the fault of Dean’s father. John Winchester was everything but not a nice guy.

He probably forbade Bobby to choose Dean for the leading character. Dean would be a hell of a nutcracker, Castiel feels stupid now. 

“It’s okay. I just try to be better next time.” Dean says, a smile still on his face and Castiel doesn’t think he knows a single person who is braver than Dean. Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder, not sure what the gesture means himself.

“You are the best here and we all know it.” 

Castiel looks around at his own words and most of the other dancers nod. Charlie waves at Dean and sends him a kiss. Dean chuckles, it sounds more sad than anything.

“I’m sure you’ll do great. I will sit in the first row… my parents are probably waiting for me already.” Dean says and he points at the exit of the stage. Castiel only realizes now that his hand is still on Dean’s shoulder, he hastily takes it back.

“Oh sure.” 

“Pretty sure my Dad can’t wait. He hates school Christmas parties as they are already.” Dean says and he rolls his eyes. Castiel wishes he could pull him in his arms. He doesn’t understand why John Winchester is always such an assbutt.

Castiel’s own father even wrote them the play and not once did he laugh, when Castiel started with the ballet. Castiel remembers how John never once shows up to their shows, if Dean dances. 

Mary probably forced him here today, because Sam is getting some prizes later for being the best at his age at this school.

Just as Dean already turns around, the door opens with a loud bang and a very distraught Bobby walks over to them. His face already a deep red.

“Okay Bela doesn’t want to dance tonight.” Bobby says, before he wipes over his forehead with a dirty old handkerchief. Castiel hopes nobody sees his smile at that, because he hates Bela. She flirted with Dean last year. 

“What? But she is our Clara!” Charlie says, but she is evilly smiling again. If she wasn’t a friend of Castiel, he’d be afraid now. Bobby shoots her a look, but he doesn’t react to her smile.

“You don’t say! Where is our understudy? Ruby?” Bobby asks and he looks around all of them. Ruby doesn’t seem to be here and Castiel thinks he hadn’t even seen her when it was time to get in their costumes.

“Told me she had better stuff to do.” Claire says and okay. Her smile makes Castiel actually shiver. He is sure the girls planned all of this and Castiel snorts quietly. Dean really has the best friends.

“Okay how do we play ‘The Nutcracker’ if we don’t have a Clara?” Bobby asks and Castiel is sure that is actually the first time he ever saw Bobby this nervous.

“Dean is here.”

Castiel is surprised when he hears himself speaking and Dean squeaks at that. Bobby raises both eyebrows, but then looks at Dean.

“Okay.”

“What? I’m not… Bobby I’m not a girl, pretty sure!” Dean hisses and everyone around them starts laughing. Bobby just shrugs, walks over to the wardrobe and gets the official costume of Clara. 

Castiel hopes nobody notices that he steps from one foot to the other. His tights are so tight, he can’t get hard without anyone seeing, but alone the idea of Dean in that short white Tutu. Castiel swallows.

“Who cares? You trained with Ruby and Bela if I remember right, so you know all the steps.” Bobby says and pushes the costume at Dean, who takes it. Castiel feels himself moving without wanting to.

“Dean, you would be perfect for it. I’m sure I can lift you easily.” Castiel says, his voice a lot rougher than he remembers. Dean’s green eyes are wide at Castiel words and he seems to be blushing again.

Castiel would love to lift him up for other things as well, but he doesn’t say that.

“But… my Dad he would…” Dean stammers, but Castiel takes his free hand in his own hands. Dean’s hand is warm and feels fantastic. He’d love to hold hands properly with him, but ignores his wants. For now.

“Your Dad is an asshole. You will dance fantastically and maybe the scout who’s here tonight will see you and you get into the ballet school, like you wanted!” Castiel says and he can already see that Dean wants to say yes.

“It’s a d-dress.” Dean whispers but Castiel squeezes his hand.

“You will look even more beautiful than you do now.” Castiel says and his own heart beats way too fast. He really said that. Dean looks down, his cheeks a deep red, the freckles even more prominent. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Dean says and everyone around them starts to applaud. The crowd must think they are all crazy. 

Dean hastily goes behind the back to change and when he comes back Castiel is waiting for him. Just like he thought, Dean is stunning. He does see that Dean seems unsure, he tugs at his skirt. Castiel almost tells him to leave it alone, because he loves to see the bulge under it.

“H-how do I look?” Dean asks and just like that he does a perfect pirouette. Castiel doesn’t answer, he walks, no dances, over and holds Dean, before softly dipping him. Dean giggles so adorable.

“Like my dream.” Castiel says honestly and Dean gasps.

“You mean it?” Dean wants to know and when Castiel nods and helps Dean up again, Dean kisses him. Castiel stops breathing a second too long, too surprised to kiss back, but when he does, Dean gasps again. 

It feels better than anything Castiel has ever done. When Dean breaks the kiss, Castiel sees that Dean’s eyes are still closed. His lips a deep red and when he opens his eyes, they are showing Castiel everything he needs to know.

“What was that for?” Castiel asks anyway and Dean laughs.

“Didn’t want our first kiss to be on stage.” Dean grins and Castiel can’t help it, he pinches Dean’s ass. Dean groans quietly and then pushes him away. Castiel laughs.

“Okay everyone! Let’s get this started. Dean, position. Show starts in 60 seconds.” Bobby’s voice booms through the back of the stage. Dean nods and walks over to the middle of the stage.

“Good luck, Dean.” Castiel says then and Dean takes a deep breath, before he looks back to Castiel.

“The scout better take us both.” Dean whispers and then the curtain opens. Dean starts dancing and it seems as if the world stops.

Castiel almost misses his own onset minutes later, because he is so fascinated from Dean. He looks more beautiful than anything Castiel had ever seen. He ignores that John Winchester leaves. He only sees Dean. 

And when he finally goes out there and dancing with Dean it feels like flying. He knows that Dean’s smile is only for him. He knows that he mouths ‘I love you’ when he lifts Dean for the first time. But he only knows what Dean’s nod means.

The scout invites them both to Europas best dance school. Dean doesn’t ever stop smiling.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d1d315895bf9ae2bba12cf687f3ad8a/36ca99b562b67f4e-2d/s540x810/76f83baade6d28d9243565f3c428bf716e6f65bb.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
